Mutant Squad
Mutant Squad is a short-lived syndicated animated series that aired from 1997 to 1998 on Fox Kids. Plot The show essentially serves as a pseudo-continuation of The Adventures of Green Jean. Following the events of the last episode, Welcher City has been contaminated by mutagens, and a supposed outreach program for those afflicted comes to light, only for it to be revealed as a front by Dr. Unk to control the mutant population and take over the world. Green Jean learns of this and rallies as many mutants as she could to fight against Unk and find a cure. Cast * Tabitha St. Germain as Green Jean: A young girl who is able to turn into a Hulk-like creature. She was the first to be mutated by Dr. Unk, who wanted to use her as a pawn, but managed to maintain her free-will and now fights to keep Unk from harming anyone. Before her affliction, Jean was a shy, dorky girl whom everyone took advantage of, but as her mutant form, she is far more confident and has taken the front as the leader of the squad. She is able to change back to her human form but elects not to.. * Matt Hill as Husk: A lycanthrope. Husk was a victim of immense bullying prior to his mutation. Years of abuse led him to snap and kill many people after he mutated. He was brought in by Jean after the two fought and he seems to have developed a crush on Jean sometime after. Because he never had any friends, Husk is among the more distant members of the squad and mostly keeps to himself. * Lee Tockar as Ivan: A rhino-man mix. His history isn't known, aside from him previously working with the police as an undercover agent to bring down the mutants. He aligns himself with Jean and co. after they reveal to him what the police does to mutants. He tends to serve as the voice of reason and acts as a second-in-command when Jean is being unreasonable or has been incapacitated. * Nicole Oliver as Nega Jean: Jean's rival back when they were unaffiliated. Nega Jean came about as a backup plan when Jean escaped Dr. Unk and the two have been fighting each other since then. In episode 3, Nega arrives to supposedly fix things with Jean, until it's revealed that she was sent by Unk to destroy the mutants from within. Nega later betrays Unk out of guilt for what she put the mutants through and becomes a member of the squad. * Iona Morris as Dr. Unk: A formerly revered funk artist and scientist who was shunned by the world due to her overbearing ego. She utilizes mutagens to get her way and uses her mutants to try and take over the world. Contrary to other villains that fit the bill, she's a smooth operator and doesn't take defeat as poorly as others would. * Nick LaTour (Julius Harris in the pilot) as Arthur Tektov: A detective who hunts down mutants. As a result, he isn't well-liked by the squad, though he doesn't hate them personally, he just follows orders from his mutant-hating boss. He tends to listen to the mutants before acting, depending on the situation. * Mae Whitman as Alison: A normal girl who allows the Squad to stay at her house. As far as her exposure to the mutagen goes, while saving her best friend Colleen, the visor on a suit she wore broke, exposing her eyes. She donned a pair of shades which she doesn't take off, fearing for what she'd see staring right back at her. By episode 3, Alison learns that she has telepathy, which she uses to alert the squad to anything that's happening. It's implied that Alison and Jean knew each other before they were mutated. * Melissa Fahn as Colleen: Alison's best friend and the strategist of the group. After getting exposed to the mutagen, Colleen's skin pigment became lighter and her eyes became entirely blue. Her intelligence also seemed to have increased drastically. Had the series continued, there would've been an episode where Colleen would encounter a delayed reaction to the mutagen which would turn her into a monster